Drunkmett
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — O/s Outtake de "Não Julgue Uma Bella Pela Aparência" narrado pelo Ponto de Vista da Rose.


**Drunkmett**

**Título: **Drunkmett  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> jtmd24  
><strong>Tradutor(a):<strong> Leili Pattz  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Rosalie/Emmett  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance, Comédia  
><strong>Censura:<strong> M  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> O/s Outtake de Não Julgue Uma Bella Pela Aparência narrado pelo Ponto de Vista da Rose.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **jtmd24** Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>** da ****Autora:**Todo mundo adorava Drunkmett em Não Julgue Uma Bella Pela Aparência, que eu senti a necessidade de dar-lhe sua própria One-shot. Você realmente não precisa ler a história que se passa com essa one-shot, mas eu adoraria se você fizesse.

* * *

><p><strong>RPDV<strong>

Quando eu pisei o pé no clube de strip, a batida da música e das bêbadas pessoas de fraternidade suja que simplesmente vomitava no colos dos seus namorados da Ivy League me animou instantaneamente.

Essa tinha sido a semana do inferno e eu só queria verificar e certificar que minha garota esta bem, virar algumas bebidas e voltar para casa. Se qualquer fucktard***** bêbado tentasse vir em mim esta noite, eu ia enfiar meu salto em seu saco de nozes.

_***Fucktard:** mistura de "fodidamente" com retardado._

Eu fui em três encontro as cegas esta semana, cada um mais terrível que o anterior. Quando Riley, o estudante de medicina de Yale disse-me: "Eu faria coisas horríveis com a sua vagina", bem antes que ele tentar como um policial me sentir e enfiar a língua na minha garganta, eu decidi que meus amigos deve realmente me odiar.

Eu vi a parte de trás da cabeça de B, do outro lado do bar e fiz meu caminho até sua mesa.

Quando cheguei mais perto de onde ela estava sentada, vi que ela estava partilhando uma mesa com dois homens lindos.

_Bem, esse é um fodido momento._

Senti-me como uma mãe orgulhosa. A minha menina estava finalmente pensando com sua vagina por uma vez, em vez da cabeça.

Eu estava a poucos metros da mesa e de medi os caras.

Era óbvio depois de apenas dois segundos de vê-los interagindo de que as faíscas estavam definitivamente a voar entre B e o cara magro com o bronze "acabei de ser fodido" cabelo.

Eu olhei para o outro cara e meu coração pulou uma batida.

_O que diabos foi isso?_

Claro, ele era quente e parecia que tinha os músculos suficiente para apertar um cavalo, mas era isso. Eu não sou uma porra de menininha que recebe toda a agitação em torno de algum cara.

Só então, Homem Músculos jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma alta risada de corpo inteiro que fez o meu coração dar outro pulo e as borboletas voarem em torno do no meu estômago.

_Filho da puta._

Agora eu estava com um humor pior ainda. Eu olhei ainda mais entre os dois homens.

"Ei canalhas, quem são vocês?" Eu gritei por cima da música, o meu olhar de vadia indo e voltando entre eles.

Eu puxei uma cadeira vazia da mesa e fiz as minhas honras.

Um olhar para B e eu sabia que enquanto estava olhando para a porra do homem a minha esquerda, aconteceu algo que a irritou completamente. Ela parecia prestes a cuspir pregos

"Bella, você olha como se estivesse indo dar um tapa em uma vadia e esse cara aqui parece que ele quer socar alguém nas bolas" Eu disse quando notei o olhar no rosto do Cabelo-Foda-Me.

"O que eu perdi?"

"Rosalie, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Ninguém na mesa estava inclinado para a reflexão sobre a tensão no ar, assim que as introduções foram feitas e mais bebidas foram pedidas. Eu descobri que o cara que eu tinha sido relutante admirando era Emmett.

Não demorou muito para a minha mente vagar e me ouvir gritando o seu nome enquanto minha.

_Filho de um saco de nozes._

No meio de uma conversa com B, eu podia sentir os olhos de Emmett em mim e isso fez a minha pele queimar.

_Eu estou em uma fodida zona Twilight?_

Eu não tinha essas reações com homens como esse. Nunca.

Eu me virei para ele, imaginando que ele desviava o olhar rapidamente em embaraço por ter sido pego. Eu não esperava que ele estava perigosamente se inclinando para trás em duas pernas da sua cadeira.

Estendi a mão e agarrei a frente de sua camisa em um punho e puxei-o de volta em quatro pernas. Isso fez com que sua cadeira deslizasse para mais perto de mim e de repente ele estava bem na frente do meu rosto. Ele tinha os mais incríveis olhos azuis e uma mandíbula esculpida que eu queria correr os meus lábios. Eu não conseguia parar de meus olhos de vagarem para baixo na sua boca.

Grande erro.

Seus lábios eram cheios e pareciam tão suaves que eu não queria nada mais do que correr a minha língua sobre eles para ver se estava certa.

"Pare de cheirar o meu cabelo ou eu vou enfiar meu salto na sua bunda".

Obviamente, eu tenho problemas em permitir-me a obter todos os piegas com mais um cara.

O resto da noite passou com o usual – lotes de bebida, risada, dando a B uma lap dance, e imaginando quantos orgasmos Emmett poderia me dar em um período de cinco minutos.

As coisas que saíram de sua boca durante toda a noite beiravam a estupidez. Alguém deve ter dado ao idiota seu último par de bebidas.

Embora ele era um bêbado bonito. Ele não era um daqueles idiotas beligerantes e ele não conseguiu ser todo meloso depois da tequila. Não importa o quanto eu queria o contrário.

_Jesus, eu estava me transformando em uma garotinha._

Após a derrocada da dança de B com Edward e eu tentei acalmá-la do lado de fora, no estacionamento, eu tive mais do que suficiente do clube de strip.

Voltei para dentro para pegar minha bolsa e sair antes de fazer papel de boba com esse cara estranho que eu acabara de conhecer.

Quando voltei para a mesa, Perigoso Estranho estava lá sozinho e ele parecia um pouco triste.

_Porra._

Seus olhos encontraram os meus quando cheguei à mesa e quando ele me viu, todo o seu rosto se iluminou. Eu sorri com a reação dele e me perguntei se as próximas palavras que saíram da minha boca significava que eu teria que entregar o meu cartão de sócia do Vadias de Ferro.

"Você quer uma carona para casa?"

Depois de ir ao drive-thru da Taco Bell, onde ele repetidamente disse aos trabalhadores que a comida era "INCRIVEL!" E então pediu para entrar para que ele pudesse ir atrás do balcão e acariciá-los na sua parte traseira por um trabalho "bem feito ", Emmett me fez levá-lo para Denny. Queria inverter posições com meu presunto, porque ele pensou que era hilário quando disse em voz alta. Uma e outra vez.

Enquanto eu me sentei à mesa e observei-o comer a comida suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país, peguei meu telefone para fazer um pequeno reconhecimento sobre ele.

Eu entrei no Facebook e digitei seu nome. Ele se inclinou e viu que eu estava fazendo e entre garfadas declarou: "O meu estado ainda dizer 'eu chupo paus grandes'? Eu não sei como mudar isso."

Realmente, eu deveria ter acabado a noite ali mesmo. Obviamente, eu era uma merda de morcego louco neste momento.

À medida que saímos da vaga do estacionamento do Denny e eu coloquei no meu pisca-pisca para levá-lo para casa, ele se inclinou sobre o console central e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro depois de mexer nas rádios.

Essa música gay idiota "I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles" se aproximou.

"Existem apenas duas coisas que eu andaria 500 milhas: beek jerky e você", disse ele.

Sim, isso era idiota e ele estava no lixo, mas ainda era doce de uma maneira estranha. Eu tomei uma decisão em frações de segundos e liguei o pisca-pisca na direção da minha casa.

Eu joguei isso como uma "qualquer" atitude quando Emmett percebeu que estávamos na minha casa, em vez da dele. Ele agarrou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até as escadas.

A sensação de sua mão grande e forte na minha me fez sentir coisas que eu não deveria.

Este homem era engraçado e simples e a pessoa mais amigável que eu já conheci, o exato oposto de mim.

Ele me fez rir e me irritava da mesma maneira em uma única frase durante toda a noite. Eu não estava acostumada com um cara que não se afastava quando eu deixava o meu temperamento soltar em suas ações idiotas.

Eu deixei sua mão ir para pegar as minhas chaves da minha bolsa enquanto ele se inclinou o ombro contra a caixa de correio pendurado do lado da minha casa ao lado da porta. Enquanto procurava as minhas chaves eu ouvi o som de madeira quebrando ao meu lado e um alto "Oops!"

Virei para encontrar Emmett segurando a minha caixa de correio em sua mão.

"DE QUEM É O TRABALHO PARA ME IMPEDIR DE QUEBRAR ESSAS MERDA?" Ele gritou no meu quintal da frente vazio para ninguém em particular. Então ele se inclinou sobre o parapeito da varanda com uma mão e do peso de seu corpo o fez afastar do lado da casa. Ele, embriagado, caiu para baixo dos três degraus da varanda e realmente não conseguiu pousar em sua bunda.

"MAS QUE PORRA? VOCÊ SUPOE QUE ISSO SEGURA AS MINHAS COSTAS, CATRA. VOCÊ É UMA DECEPÇÃO DE MADEIRA EM TODA PARTE."

Eu consegui colocá-lo dentro da casa antes que os vizinhos chamassem a polícia sobre o cara louco que estava gritando no corrimão da varanda quebrada pendurada do lado da minha casa.

"Posso usar o seu chuveiro?" Emmett perguntou enquanto fechei e tranquei a porta da frente.

"Eu me sinto realmente sujo estando na casa de uma linda mulher e ter brilho de stripper no meu rosto", explicou ele com um olhar completamente honesto em seu rosto.

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada e balancei a cabeça para ele, perguntando mais uma vez que porra eu estava fazendo.

Mostrei-lhe o meu banheiro e deixou-o sozinho para fazer o seu negócio. Debrucei-me contra a parede em frente à porta e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e o som de roupa batendo no chão.

Ele estava nu lá dentro agora. Seu definido, lindo corpo tinha nesse momento água correndo para baixo dele.

"Porra."

Eu puxei a camisa sobre a minha cabeça e joguei-a no chão quando abri a porta do banheiro e entrei no banheiro de vapor antes que eu mudasse de idéia.

"Hold me closer Tony Danza, count the head lice on the hiiiiiiiiiiighway..."

Eu me perguntei pela centésima vez o que estava fazendo enquanto o ouvia destroçar "Tiny Dancer" atrás da cortina.

Eu não tinha estado com alguém em três meses, isso é tudo. Havia um homem quente, nu em meu chuveiro e até mesmo se ele estivesse bêbado como merda, espero que seu pênis ainda funcionasse.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, tirando rapidamente o resto da minha roupa e entrando atrás dele.

De costas para mim, eu tive tempo para apreciar a amostra de pé diante de mim. Seus braços estavam acima de sua cabeça, correndo as mãos por seu. Eu assisti a água com sabão cair do seu cabelo atropelar suas costas musculosas e deslizar para a mais perfeita bunda firme que eu já vi.

Posso ter deixado escapar um gemido, pequenos involuntário ao vê-lo diante de mim o que o fez virar-se em surpresa.

Ele ficou lá olhando para mim com as mãos ainda acima de sua cabeça.

Eu deixei meus olhos vaguearem para baixo e quase engoli quando cheguei ao fim de sua trilha feliz.

_Doce bebê Jesus._

Dando-lhe um trabalho de mão seria como dar a alguém uma queimadura indiana em seu braço. Era aquela coisa, mesmo legal?

"Santa merda. Eu estou sonhando?" ele falou para os meus seios enquanto baixou os braços para os lados.

Eu deveria estar chateada que ele não estava fazendo contato com os meus olhos, mas o peso de seu olhar no meu corpo fez minha buceta pulsar e meus mamilos endurecerem.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto de mim, a água saltando e me molhando também.

Seus olhos fizeram o seu caminho no meu corpo até que pararam na minha boca. Fechei os olhos e me preparei para o desleixado, bêbado lamber o meu rosto e o cheiro de cerveja velha em sua respiração.

Seus lábios tocaram suavemente os meus e fiquei surpresa ao perceber que ele deve ter pegado emprestado a minha escova de dentes. Ele tinha gosto de hortelã.

Senti o seu dedo pastar para frente e para trás por cima do meu lábio inferior enquanto ele beijava o superior. Ele parou o movimento e usar o polegar para gentilmente deixar a minha boca aberta. A próxima coisa que senti foi sua língua lenta e sensualmente empurrar seu caminho para dentro e fazer uma longa execução contra a minha própria.

Ele continuou a aprofundar o beijo lentamente, movendo a mão para o lado do meu rosto, correndo a outra mão para baixo do centro do meu peito sobre o meu estômago e para o lado para descansar a mão no meu quadril.

Seus lábios eram macios e firmes ao mesmo tempo. Ele tomou o seu tempo com o beijo e com cada deslizar lento e torturante de sua língua contra a minha, senti uma explosão de excitação entre as minhas pernas. Eu sabia que não era o chuveiro me deixando mais molhada.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Seu beijo estava me deixando louca e eu sentia como se pudesse apenas gozar com isso.

Eu quebrei o beijo e assumi o controle, empurrando-o de modo que as costas estava contra o azulejo, onde eu estava antes

Eu rapidamente fiquei de joelhos na frente dele, a água quente batendo nas minhas costas enquanto envolvi minhas mãos em torno de sua ereção enorme e guiei-o à minha boca.

Corri minha língua lentamente sobre a cabeça e fui recompensada com um gemido de Emmett e senti suas mãos afundando em meu cabelo. Eu gostei dele não ter empurrado, apenas segurou.

Boquetes para mim eram como uma rotina. Eu dava a eles, era agradecida por um trabalho bem feito e era isso. Eles não me excitavam, eu não olhar para a frente, eles eram apenas parte do processo de preliminares.

Alguma coisa estava diferente desta vez. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa para ter Emmett na minha boca e lhe dar prazer. Apenas lambendo o pré-gozo da ponta estava fazendo a minha vagina tremer com antecipação.

Com uma mão segurei seu pau, a outro correndo para baixo do seu eixo para as bolas dele enquanto o mergulhei em minha boca tão profundo quanto poderia e apenas o mantive ali para que eu pudesse me acostumar com o tamanho dele.

"Mãeamantedebolasfofidas"

Emmett resmungava bobagens enquanto _pensava_ com a sua cabeça contra a parede do chuveiro me desprezando completamente.

Chupei-o ainda mais fundo até que a cabeça de seu pênis estava tocando o fundo da minha garganta, então deslizei quase todo o caminho de volta. Eu comecei em um ritmo rápido desses movimentos e uns que empurrava para baixo da minha cabeça, eu continuava a levá-lo tão profundamente quanto ele iria. Que não era tão longe, considerando seu tamanho. Eu inventei de sugar como uma bola de golfe através de uma mangueira de jardim e bombear o final do seu eixo em sincronia enquanto o deslizava na minha boca.

Eu podia sentir suas bolas endurecendo com seu orgasmo iminente enquanto continuei a massageá-los e chupa-lo. Pela primeira vez, eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa sentir o gosto do homem e engolir tudo o que ele me desse quando viesse.

"Fodaseporra."

Emmett continuou a murmurar maldições enquanto apressei os movimentos e me perguntei se era possível gozar dando um boquete para um cara. Minha buceta estava formigando e doendo com a necessidade de ser tocada.

Antes que eu pudesse contemplar deslizar uma das minhas mãos para baixo entre as minhas pernas para aliviar alguma da pressão, Emmett colocou as mãos debaixo dos meus braços e arrastou-me até ele. Sua boca cortou o meu protesto por ter sido tirada de seu pau e ele mergulhou sua língua pelos meus lábios e me virou para empurrar-me contra a parede.

Ele empurrou os joelhos entre os meus para espalhar minhas pernas e enfiou seu pau entre minhas dobras embebendo-o no molhado. Puxando para trás, de repente, ele começou a esfregar a ponta contra meu clitóris duro, em movimentos rápidos.

Eu choraminguei em sua boca na sensação de tê-lo contra a minha buceta exatamente onde eu mais precisava dele. Passando os braços em torno da pele encharcada de seu pescoço, eu fiquei firme. Minhas pernas já estavam ameaçando fraquejar, apertando em antecipação do orgasmo que estava trabalhando o seu caminho através do meu núcleo.

Enquanto ele continuou a deslizar torturante o seu pênis contra o meu clitóris, ele puxou sua boca longe da minha e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

Nunca parando seus movimentos entre as minhas pernas, ele falou apenas para falar com a voz alta o suficiente para ser ouvido sobre a água correndo que batia em suas costas, "A primeira vez que eu gozar com você, eu quero que seja na sua buceta, não em sua boca."

Eu não sou muito com isso de falar sujo, mas ouvi-lo falar sobre gozar dentro de mim me deixou louca e comecei a empurrar meus quadris contra a sua dureza, querendo mais do que ele estava me dando agora.

Porra, como pode alguém que bebeu seu peso em tequila e cerveja a noite toda ser mais hábil com sexo do que cada pessoa sóbria que eu já estive?

Agarrei em seus cabelos e levantei minhas pernas até envolvê-las em torno de seus quadris. Suas mãos deslizavam em torno da minha bunda e orientava a ponta de seu pênis na minha abertura.

Ele parou com a testa contra a minha, olhando nos meus olhos e com respiração pesada, mas esperando que eu lhe dê-se o ok para continuar.

Jesus, ele fez meu coração inchar com a merda que estava fazendo.

"Foda-me Emmett", eu sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

Ele não hesitou um segundo sequer. Assim que as palavras saíssem da minha boca, ele enfiou a comprimento inteiro por todo o caminho dentro de mim em um movimento suave até que sua pélvis estava plana contra mim.

Soltei um grito com a sensação dele enchendo-me tão completamente, tão rapidamente.

Ele parou, mantendo-se enterrado profundamente, a sensação de seu pau pulsando dentro de mim fez-me ter vontade de chorar com prazer. Ele puxou uma de suas mãos longe da minha bunda para passar os dedos sobre a minha testa e no meu rosto.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou suavemente, com preocupação em seus olhos.

Meu coração derreteu um pouco mais e coloquei um beijo suave em seus lábios. "Mais do que bem."

Ele me deu um sorriso arrogante e imediatamente puxou o quadril para trás, seu comprimento quase ficando completamente fora de mim. Ele parou por um momento para olhar-me nos olhos, e depois bateu plenamente dentro de mim novamente.

"FODAMEINFERNOOHMEUDEUS!"

Era a minha vez de gritar incoerentemente enquanto ele batia dentro de mim mais e mais. Eu estava no limite e queria cair completamente.

Eu o recebi com os meus quadris impulso por impulso, e depois de apenas alguns segundos do martelar no ritmo que criamos, eu senti o aperto do meu clitóris e minha vagina começou formigar com a necessidade de gozar.

"Goze para mim baby", ele disse contra os meus lábios enquanto entrava em mim de novo e de novo.

Sua exigência sussurrada tinha me derrubado sobre a borda, apertando minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris e gritando com a força do meu orgasmo.

"FODA EU ESTOU GOZANDO!"

Ele veio logo atrás de mim depois de mais duas estocadas e um grito de meu nome em seus lábios.

A sensação dele esvaziando-se dentro de mim e do pulsar de seu pênis enquanto ele me encheu me fez gozar uma segunda vez. Eu capturei sua boca para um beijo e montei o final do melhor orgasmo que já tive em toda minha vida.

Ficamos presos juntos, respirando pesadamente até que a água do chuveiro começou a esfriar.

Emmett desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma das minhas toalhas felpudas da prateleira sobre o toilet, secou-me lentamente e docemente enquanto estávamos no tapete do banheiro e o vapor se dissipou. Ele colocou beijos suaves sobre cada centímetro da minha pele enquanto secava.

Senti as lágrimas começam a sufocar-me e eu engoli de volta, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos curtos. Ele ajoelhou-se e terminou de secar minha perna, e depois beijou meu joelho antes de se levantar para me encarar.

Eu não estava acostumada a ser tratada tão agradavelmente, como se eu fosse à coisa mais preciosa no mundo para ele.

_Eu não iria chorar na frente deste homem. Engula isso Rosalie, isso é apenas uma noite._

Eu pisquei rapidamente para manter as lágrimas longe.

"Quando eu começar a vomitar amanhã de manhã, apenas deixe-me ir. Vai começar mais provavelmente em torno das 09:37. Deixe-me vomitar. Adoro essa parte da manhã depois de uma bebedeira."

Ele colocou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e pegou uma toalha para secar-se, e só assim, ele difundiu a situação e me fez rir em vez de chorar.

"Além disso, se você me encontrar batendo em sua mesa de café ou tentando correr no meio da noite, não tenha medo. Só me acorde e me traga de volta para a cama. Geralmente, só acontece uma vez."

E com isso ele se virou e saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu ao fundo do corredor para encontrar o meu quarto.

Eu balancei a cabeça e suspirei, sabendo que me apaixonar por esse idiota era inevitável. Eu apaguei a luz para o banheiro e segui atrás dele, selando meu destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai que fofo eles, morri com o Emmett no final explicando as coisas que ele faz x)<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado do Outtake.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
